


Tangled Web Of Regret

by BeaconsKeaton



Series: Shitty Albian Oneshots [2]
Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis, House of Anubis
Genre: Albian_Stanman_Trash ignores canon as hard as possible, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, May be OOC idk don't kill me, This is very gay lmao, i am trash, i love them sm, smol boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconsKeaton/pseuds/BeaconsKeaton
Summary: 'If he hadn't agreed to see the movie with Joy, maybe Alfie would never have been in danger in the first place, maybe he would have stings covering his body. Fabian couldn't erase the guilt from his mind, even though they all insisted that it wasn't his fault.'*Whispers* Join me in my canoe.





	Tangled Web Of Regret

If he hadn't agreed to see the movie with Joy, maybe Alfie would never have been in danger in the first place, maybe he would have stings covering his body. Fabian couldn't erase the guilt from his mind, even though they all insisted that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't erase the image of Alfie's terrified face as he almost died. Although he didn't understand why the image made him feel so worried over the other boy's safety. Did he-? Did he have feelings for Alfie? Fabian kept his eyes open in thought, staring at the ceiling, before shaking his head. It was just platonic right? Fabian sighed, glancing around the room for a moment until he deciding to get to his feet and sneak outside so he could clear his head. 

As he stepped out through the door, the cold, bitter air blew around him, sending shivers down his spine. "Fabian?" Fabian briskly turned around, seeing Alfie standing at the base of the door, a joking smile dancing across his lips. "What's up?" Fabian fought back the blush rising to his cheeks. "I was just clearing my head, thinking..." Fabian stared downwards, suddenly finding the ground rather interesting. "Yeah. You know, I didn't thank you earlier. For the web thing." 

Alfie smiled warmly, approaching Fabian. "It's no problem really... It was my fault you were in that situation in the first place." Alfie raised his eyebrow in question at the statement. "Dude, Fabian, it wasn't. You were on a... date with Joy, it wasn't your idea to go to the tunnels." Fabian winced slightly at the mention of the 'date'.

"Yeah, I guess... But the thing with Joy wasn't a date. I don't really like her in that way." Alfie almost seemed to smile wider at that statement and Fabian tried to ignore how his heart leapt in his chest. "So is there anyone you are interested in then?" Alfie smiled jokingly, and Fabian paused for a moment his mind racing. "I, uh..." He found himself blushing, inexplicably nervous at the mention of romantic interest. I still like Nina right...? But he couldn't help but feel like those feelings were more platonic than the used to be, and he's pretty sure that maybe... he might like someone else. Fabian became flustered at that thought, perking up to glance at Alfie, who was still smiling lopsidedly at him. 

"I sort of like... you." He absentmindedly blurted out, panicking immediately as the words left his mouth, his face bright red as he averted his eyes, not noticing Alfie step closer to him. Alfie found himself blushing as well. "Me? Really?!" His face lightning up with a soft smile, glancing at Fabian with a mix of confusion and hope. Fabian glancing upwards, letting an awkward chuckle escape his lips as he nodded hesitantly, blushing faintly. 

Alfie then moved closer to Fabian, grabbing the other boy's hands in his own and grinning at the way Fabian's face lit up. Fabian then managed a small smile, sort of hoping that the dark concealed his blush, him then hearing a chuckle from the slightly taller boy provoking him to look upwards, intending to speak but, being cut off by a pair of lips brushing against his own. 

And as the kiss parted Fabian could hear his heartbeat hammering in his chest, with his cheeks burning with a furious blush. "Hey, we should head inside before Victor finds us." Alfie spoke up, with a soft smile on his lips, reluctantly letting go of Fabian's hands as they snuck back inside. 

"Uh, hey..." Fabian whispered to Alfie, the latter looked at him questioningly, before being met with a light kiss on the cheek. Alfie grinned as Fabian pulled back, smiling warmly before leaning back in and kissing Fabian lightly on the lips. "I like you too by the way." Fabian smiled widely, becoming slightly more flustered as Alfie smiled at him before leaving to go back into his room.


End file.
